


Same-O, Same-O

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [41]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lynne_monstr prompted for the <i>Deja Vu</i> theme: Forever Knight, Any, Different century, same story…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same-O, Same-O

LaCroix sat watching the mortals as they came and went from the bar. He thought of the saying, _the more things change, the more they stay the same_ nothing ever really changed. Be it ten years, fifty years, a hundred years or a thousand years. People, men, still congregated at bars, still complained about their lots in life. Still complained about how someone else was responsible. The bars were different, the drinks they served were different, the clothes were different, it was still the same. And it bored him. He wondered if maybe it was time to do something different.


End file.
